El Control del Vacio
by Delfador999
Summary: A diferencia de otros días, el aire que se respiraba en Piltover no era el del que la ciudad presumía... Se percibía en el ambiente: tensión y una extraña tranquilidad en las normalmente ajetreadas calles eran solo el prólogo de una serie de acontecimientos que acabarían enfrentando a toda Runaterra...
1. Introducción

Caitlyn paseaba por la calle mayor frente al ayuntamiento mirando de un lado a otro con suspicacia. _"No hay nadie"_ pensó. Era extraño, puesto que solía ser la calle con más actividad de la ciudad. No estaba preocupada, no era malo que la ciudad estuviera tranquila por una vez. Es más... le gustaba. El estrés propio de su trabajo como jefa de policía en la ciudad no daba mucho tiempo libre para descansar, y menos teniendo la Liga de Leyendas por la otra parte. Por una vez, Piltover estaba callada.

Se echó el rifle hex-tech que llevaba al hombro y caminó tranquilamente hasta las escaleras previas al ayuntamiento. De repente, un sonoro estruendo trajo a una figura hasta los pies de la sheriff, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso; interrumpiendo los momentos de sosiego que estaba disfrutando.

—¿Vi? —preguntó ella, bajando la cabeza hasta la agente, que se encontraba apoyada sobre su puño metálico, repleta de cortes. Acto seguido, la mujer se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y se marchó andando por donde había venido sin decir una palabra.

Caitlyn la miró con los ojos entreabiertos mientras se marchaba y decidió seguirla, curiosa de qué era lo que había hecho que la agente más fuerte de toda la ciudad saliera volando por los aires como si de una pluma se tratara.

Al llegar donde Vi la había llevado, se percató de que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad encima de lo que antes parecía haber sido una parte de la muralla principal. La sheriff permaneció un poco apartada de ella y vió como le habló el chico de pelo rubio que la esperaba sentado encima de una roca.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay manera —le advirtió Ezreal—. Deja de hacer eso o te vas a acabar haciendo daño.

Ella le respondió escupiendo al suelo y lanzándose otra vez hacia lo que parecía un reactor de color arena con extraños jeroglíficos y dos franjas azules que acababan en un núcleo de rubí tallado en forma de ojo. Él suspiró, sin apartar la vista del extraño artefacto mientras Vi, al colisionar contra el objeto, recibió una explosión que la hizo volver a saltar por los aires.

—¿Qué has desenterrado esta vez, Ezreal? —sonrió pícaramente la sheriff.

—Te parecerá raro, pero... —se encongió de hombros—. No lo sé.

—Habrá que llevarlo a un sitio seguro entonces —sugirió ella—. No podemos dejarlo aquí, para que alguien se haga daño.

—Creo que no has visto bien lo que pasa si intentamos tocarlo... —le recordó el explorador.

—Hmm...—pensó Caitlyn.

* * *

—¡Fascinante! ¡Fascinante! —rebotaba eufóricamente el científico—. Y dime otra vez... ¿De verdad no era Hex-Tech?

—No; de verdad, profesor. —le decía calmadamente Ezreal, un poco agobiado por el entusiasmo de su acompañante.

—¡Oh! Je, je, je —rió alegremente.

Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la ubicación del artefacto. Vi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a un lado con cara de desaprobación y llena de cicatrices. Al otro estaba Caitlyn, sentada sobre una piedra con las piernas juntas tomando una taza de té caliente, quien se percató de su llegada.

—¡Profesor Heimerdinger, qué bien que ha llegado tan pronto!

—Bueno, jeje, no quería perderme tal oportunidad, ¡Examinar un artefacto desconocido a domicilio! —rió, moviendo su bigote de un lado a otro.

—Sí, me ha hecho decirle lo que sabíamos del objeto unas treinta veces mientras veníamos hacia aquí... —se frotó la cabeza el explorador, riendo forzadamente.

—Bien, empecemos con la primera fase del examen científico. —dijo sonriente, sacando de su diminuto maletín unas cuantas herramientas.

Cuando el profesor se acercó para ponerlas en práctica, un "_¡No, no, no, no...!_" de los tres allí presentes se pronunció seguido de una mueca de preocupación tras la explosión.

—¡Oy, oy, oy, oy! —dijo el inventor frotándose la cabeza, con el cuerpo chamuscado y apoyado en la piedra contra la que había chocado.

—¿Está bien, profesor? —le ayudó a levantarse Ezreal—. Creo que se me olvidó decirle por qué no podíamos llevarlo a su casa...

Todos miraron a Ezreal con cara de pocos amigos y él, sintiéndose un poco culpable, se rió levemente para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Esto es más que asombroso! ¡Un descubrimiento único! —exclamó Heimerdinger, ignorando su aspecto de zona explosiva—. ¡No podemos permitir que esta máquina salga de Piltover! Hay que encontrar una forma de llevarla...

Mientras todos meditaban en una forma de transportar el objeto, alguien los observaba desde la distancia...


	2. Cap 1 Rivalidad Innata

**Nota del Autor:**

¡Hey! Si sigues leyendo esta historia seguramente sea porque te interesa, así que te recomiendo quedarte hasta dentro de unos capítulos porque la cosa se va a

poner chunga ^^. Además, los capítulos son así de cortitos porque pienso hacer bastantes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir :( Pero os prometo que el siguiente

va a ir cargado y va a ser más largo.

Sin más dilación, te dejo con la continuación ;D

* * *

Zaun.

Una pútrida distopía científica; enfermada por los mismos habitantes de ésta con sus inhumanos experimentos y sus ansias de convertirse en prodigios por métodos sucios y deplorables. Exactamente lo contrario a la ciudad de Piltover, cuya rivalidad con los ciudadanos de Zaun es palpable incluso en las disputas en la Liga de Leyendas.

Un ejemplo de la rivalidad entre ambas ciudades-estado es la que existe entre Viktor, el Heraldo de las Máquinas, un tecmaturgo experimentado que

vive obsesionado con una meta a la que él llama la "Gloriosa Evolución"; consistiendo en reemplazar a todos los seres vivos por máquinas, y Jayce, el

Defensor del Mañana, un científico de Piltover que descubrió y estudió un cristal arcano para hacerlo funcionar como fuente de energía, el cual Viktor

robó para conseguir sus objetivos. Jayce inventó el Martillo de Mercurio, con el cual destruyó el laboratorio del zaunita y se ganó el título de héroe.

Las malas lenguas trajeron los rumores del extraño artefacto desenterrado por Ezreal a oídos del científico, quien por supuesto no dejaría que Jayce

pusiera un dedo sobre él...

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Viktor, pegando un puñetazo a la mesa que reverberó en las paredes del laboratorio.— Ese objeto es justo lo que necesito

para completar mis propósitos... ¡Y tenía que aparecer en Piltover!

La envidia y la codicia se habían apoderado una vez más de él, la ira le hervía la sangre haciendo que fluyera por sus conductos metálicos a mucha

velocidad, lo que le impidió percatarse de que alguien más estaba en la habitación...

—El heraldo de las máquinas... —dijo una sombra a sus espaldas con una voz penetrante como un témpano, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Viktor se giró rápidamente y en un acto reflejo barrió la sala con su láser partiendo y derritiendo varios muebles a su paso. Cuando no encontró nada

enfrente de él, miró hacia atrás y lo vio.

—Kha'Zix... —dijo el científico, bajando su bastón— ¿Qué hace una criatura del Vacío en un lugar como este?

—Eso no te importa —siseó—. Percibo tu interés en cierto artefacto de Piltover...

—¿Estás insinuando que...?

—¡No! —le cortó la criatura.— Sólo vengo a decirte que más te vale traérmelo antes del eclipse solar de mañana...

—¿O si no? —se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

—Cosas terribles sucederán... Raarrggh.. —susurró, antes de volver a camuflarse entre las sombras.

* * *

**_"Ciudadanos de Piltover; Jayce ha_**** regresado"**

Vítores y música de celebración se mezclaron mientras el mencionado héroe desfilaba por la calle mayor, con una gran sonrisa y un traje impecable.

Este tipo de bienvenidas no eran usuales entre los ciudadanos, pero Jayce había permanecido tres meses de voluntario dirigiendo una excavación

arqueológica en Shurima, ya que Ezreal no estaba presente en ese momento. Había descubierto información muy interesante acerca de la localización

de la extinguida civilización Icathia, ya que Malzahar (el único que actualmente la vio en persona) no compartía sus conocimientos con los demás...

Estaba demasiado ocupado revelando visiones apocalípticas sobre la invasión de las criaturas del Vacío... Meras tonterías, puesto que la Liga

mantenía el orden en Runaterra, pero no se cansaba de repetir su lema: "Podrá derretirse la tierra, podrá enfurecerse el mar, podrá derrumbarse el

cielo, pero Ellos vendrán..."

Cuando el jaleo se calmó y volvió a niveles normales, Jayce quedó con su compañero Ezreal para compartir los secretos que había descubierto

durante su estancia en el desierto.

Qué sorpresa sería la del Explorador Pródigo al examinar los mapas que su amigo le tenía preparados...


End file.
